bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Salamander
Salamander is the Dragon Slayer of Fire. Biography 'Early History' Originally a powerful but inexperienced Toa of Fire from the Lacertus Family, he accidentally killed a group of Matoran when he lost control of his powers during a mission. The guilt from the event and the response from his family drove Salamander to flee civilization. While living in the wild, he was taken in by a hermit and taught about a legendary warrior who was called Salamander. After years spent learning the secrets of “Salamander”, he discovered that the warrior he had been told about was actually a sentient Dragon-like Rahi. This revelation made him realize that he could be the “True” Salamander. At that point, he abandoned his old name and took up the mantle of Salamander. 'Introduction Arc' Ta-Wahi Salamander stepped out of the Charred Forest and entered Ta-Koro, tired from his long journey. More coming soon! Ko-Wahi Po-Wahi Ga-Wahi Appearance and Tools Salamander has a dark red body with black shoulder and chest armor, scale patterns on his chest and arms, and orange eyes. His Kanohi Kadin takes the form of a red and black Great Jutlin. Salamander's appearance is average in almost every way. However, the scale patterns on his armor attract often unwanted attention. Due to this, he usually wears a long coat while in public. Despite it seeming to be fireproof, Salamander takes it off whenever he gets into a serious battle. Salamander does not carry or use weapons, as almost any weapon would melt in his hand upon his using a technique. As such, he considers them a waste of his time. However,Salamander's lack of a weapon does not mean that Salamander is a poor fighter. He is an adept hand-to-hand fighter and uses his techniques to increase his destructive and combative power. He is also an unorthodox combatant, willing to use whatever tricks necessary to ensure victory. Abilities and Traits Salamander has habit of saying whatever is on his mind, and he can also be rather impatient. These two traits combined often result in him insulting the people around him, be they friend or enemy. In addition to this, he has a love for battle and thirst for blood that can unnerve his companions, and he often shows little to no mercy towards those he sees as enemies. This has led to more than a few Toa comparing him to a wild dragon over the years, a comparison that rather pleases him. Despite this, he has a cunning mind that can can quickly find weaknesses or create battle tactics on the fly. This side of his character is usually masked by his desire for destruction, but even when in the midst of battle he is able to think clearly. 'Powers' Salamander has a specialized control over the Fire element, which results in him using various techniques based around the element and having near-invulnerability to heat and flames. List of known techniques: *Dragon Scales: Engulfs himself in flames to deter attacks (typically one attack) *Dragon Blast: Shoots a blast of fire out of his palms *Dragon Blaze: Salamander covers himself in flames and brutally attacks enemies *Dragon Breath: Breathes a blast of fire at his targets *Dragon Shot: Fired five weakened Dragon Blasts in a spray ot attacks more geared towards hitting an enemy than dealing damage *Absorb: Absorbs nearby flames to increase his own energy (can't absorb his own flames) Relationships Friends and Allies Enemies *Utu *Tuara *Kinvex (Deceased) *Draeverian Joskiir: The two fought a duel in the snows of downtown Ko-Koro alongside Venator (who had allied with Salamder during the battle). *Venator (Deceased) Quotes "However, I was about to tell you how I had to walk 18 Kios everyday in a blasted blizzard for a whole week, just because two rogue Toa of Ice and Air decided it would make for a good joke. I'd rather not go into an explanation of what I did to them in return, but let's just say it involved a lot of fire and community service." - Salamander getting distracted while explaining to Tuara why he thought two Matoran being murdered in a single day was commonplace. "Your words? Words of idealism die the moment they leave the mouths of those who speak them and enter this world of cynicism. Even if I didn't kill you - which I assure you, is not a possibility - your words would still be empty and lifeless. Once I kill you, you and your words will cease to exist. That is the only truth I know in this world of lies." - Salamander refuting Venator's claim that his words will forever torment Salamander's conscience. Trivia *Salamander's powers and portions of his personality are based off of Natsu Dragneel, a character from Fairy Tail. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Ta-Toa